Maximum Blood
by FutureMusicianWriterGamer84
Summary: Max and the flock are told by the voice to head towards Washington. We they accidently head straight into a storm and Max gets seperated from the rest of the flock. She is found by the cullens. Will the flock join Max or will they be seperated forever.FAX!
1. Chapter 1

Maximum Blood

Chapter One:

"Max! I'm Hungry. I'm going to die if we don't get food in the next five minutes!" Nudge had been complaining of her hunger the ENTIRE time. I sighed and turned to face her.

"Nudge, you've been saying that for 30 minutes now I think you would have died already, but we can stop now." Cheers went up and we flew around looking for a McDonalds or at least a place that did not smell like antiseptic. Finally, we found a McDonalds that was vacant for some strange reason, and ordered a lot of food.

I saw Fang smirk when the cashier's mouth dropped open. He snapped it close and leaned across the counter with a sickening smile that I think was meant to allure me. Key word: think.

"A pretty girl like you going to eat all of that food?" He asked licking his lips making me slightly sick. This guy was going to get his tongue ripped out if he didn't stop talking right now.

"Well, I like a girl with an appetite." His eyes roomed over me when Fang stepped in front of me with his eyes narrowed, face showing no emotion. However, I saw the slight clench of his jaw that told me all I needed to know. He was angry and about to break this guy's jaw if he didn't shut up.

I really didn't need to deal with a fight at the moment so I stepped carefully around Fang's brick-like structure and up to the metal counter.

"Listen; back off before I break your jaw, ok?" I glared at him and he cringed away from me. He left to go get our order. I turned to Fang with a cocked eyebrow.

"I can handle myself thank you very much," I said as the guy returned with our food. Fang helped me carry it to the table where Nudge was talking eighty miles per hour. I tuned her out as I distributed the food to the different Flock members. I had been thinking as we were eating. I had realized I had no idea where to go.

_Max, go northeast to Washington._

**Why? **I didn't trust the voice let's just say last time he told us to go to Washington Angel almost became president of the world.

_Not Washington D.C. The state Washington, Maximum._

**Huh? Oh yeah I knew that. Just answer my question.**

_There are things the Flock needs to see, and to learn starting there._

**I see you haven't stopped with the riddles yet. Guess that was too much to ask, huh? **No response.

That's what I thought. I wonder what he meant by there are things we need to see and learn. I broke out of my reverie by Angel.

_**Are you ok, Max?**_

**Yeah I'm fine just thinking about our next stop. How's Washington sound to you?**

_**Cool!**_

"Hey guys how about we go to Washington?"

"Sure."

"Cool with me."

"Mmmh"

"OMG aren't you afraid Angel will try to take over the world again? Well, I guess that is a little extreme. She probably just wanted to feel the power. Girl power! You know girls are so much better than boys. Boys are so smelly and they don't have good fashion sense. Well, some do but only the ones with high girly voices. They don't really qualify as boys though…"

Her words were suddenly cut off and I, along with the rest of the flock sighed a breath of relief. I took my head out of my hands and looked at her blankly.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now hurry up and finish so we can continue flying." We scarfed down the rest of the remaining food and found an alley way to U and A. Pretty soon we were on our way to Washington. I had been pushing them hard and we all knew it was time to rest up.

The air around us was damp and heavy with moisture. I sensed a coming storm. That is not good news, but when is any news in my life good news?

"Ok guys land down in that forest I sense a storm coming this way." I stayed in the air as my flock angled their wings down and glided into the forest below. I started to head down right as I was about to begin my descent an up draft hit me in the side.

I flew hard to the left causing my wings to snap to my back painfully. I heard a cry go up from the flock. I look down to find I was falling fast. My wings refused to unmold themselves from back. Every time I tried a stinging pain shot up my back and into my brain.

I slammed into a tree branch that was sticking up. It ripped through my shirt and scratched my skin. I hit another branch and flipped over as my back slammed into the forest ground pain shot up my back then everything went black.

**Hope you guys liked it! Review if you want me to update.**


	2. AN

**Hey guys here's the deal. I have kind of not been updating…? So I think I'm going to rewrite most if not all of my stories. But I will be way faster than I have been. Hopefully a chapter everyday for each story. Here are the stories I will be rewriting:**

**Baby I'm Here**

**I'll Always Protect You**

**Maximum Blood **

**Maximum Ride**

**The Way Birds Fly**

**Dark Gods**

**Also I am trying to adopt this story named An Army Man Summer. So if you guys want to check out what that writer has done so far with that and tell me if you think I should adopt it. Thanks you guys! **


End file.
